


48. Diamond

by wicherwill



Series: 100 prompts [9]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's drabble so it's over soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill
Summary: and here I don't even like proposals
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Series: 100 prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	48. Diamond

He wanted something unique for her. Something that was special and conveyed to her everything.

But when he eventually was in front of her, kneeling, there was a simple diamond solitaire in the box.

“I looked at hundreds of different rings,” he said, “and I always came back to this one, because you are like a diamond.

“Nothing ever scratches your exterior, your façade. You blend into any surrounding, you take any colour as your own. You came into being after much time. But most importantly, when nothing special shines on you, you take it and manage to shine brilliantly.”

**Author's Note:**

> and here I don't even like proposals


End file.
